


impure love

by amamiya_toki



Series: Love & Truth [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Androgyny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual TRIGGER 3P, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: From the first day he laid his eyes on the youth, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke had found himself charmed with the beautiful Kujou Tenn. However, he never once considered pursuing him, as he seemed to share a relation with their group leader Yaotome Gaku. Despite that, the series of events unfolded in a strange way and he finds himself being a constant source of refuge to the boy. He does believe, though, that there was something wrong with this situation and it needed to change. But, how?





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be out in late May. And it's less than a week away to the middle of October. Well.
> 
> But today is Ryuu/Tenn day, perfect for revealing the second instalment of this series! This is only part one, however; I'm trying to rush out part two by Ryuu's birthday hopefully. On my count, there's still another two to three thousand words more to go, but I'm doing my best even though it turned out a lot more complicated than I had intended for it to be back when I was plotting this in April.
> 
> I also apologise for some extremely long paragraphs, but in the meantime, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the franchises of both Idolsih7 and Sex Pistols, as well as the setting and characters

Tsunashi Ryuunosuke hated the rain.

He was born and raised in a sunny place with a subtropical climate, where the temperature was warm all year around and often humid. Even in the mildly cool, never cold, winter, the temperature was still bearable as it was the strong winds that made him feel chilly. Short bursts of rain were something that was common, but it never lasted the whole day; unlike here in Tokyo.

When he first set foot into the capital city, it was already winter; just a few weeks before Christmas. He remembers being overwhelmed by the sheer coldness of the temperature; feeling it in real life was very much different from being told about it.

He hated the feeling of having to don thick layers on his person; it was not simply just because there was no need for thick coats or scarves where he grew up. Being bundled up in thick layers of clothes always made him feel lonely, even if he was in a large crowd. It was as if they were barriers that separate him from the world and the people around him.

Even though he made comrades whom he could rely on and trust, there are times when he still cannot help but feel alone.

Fortunately, his work has been keeping him busy enough that he has no time to think about unnecessary things. He tries not to let himself do something so worrisome in the first place. His job involved making people happy, so how was he to do that if he were to let himself get down in the dumps?

"... and that's it for the change in your schedule tomorrow. It won't clash with your other plan for the day, so you don't have to worry about not having time to commute between locations. However, I won't be able to accompany you because I have to be with Gaku for his television interview. Would you be okay going just by yourself?"

"It's fine, Manager. I'll be fine on my own. It's just a photo-shoot for a magazine; there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"I'd glad to hear that. Well, I'll be counting on you."

"No problem. Have a good night."

"Same to you." Ending the call and placing his smartphone on the kitchen counter, Ryuu continued to dry his wet hair.

He had just gotten out of the bath when he received a call from his... TRIGGER's manager, Anesagi Kaoru. It was about the change in timing for a gravure photoshoot for a magazine: it was supposed to take place sometime later in the week but had been brought forward to the mid-morning of the next day due to mistakes made in the photographer's scheduling. Fortunately, he was only due for a practice session in the afternoon with the other members of his group to rehearse the choreography for their new song.

Before updating his planner, he first took a can of cold beer from the refrigerator; it was his habit to have at least one a night after his bath if he did not go out drinking with other people that night. Popping it open, he raised it to his lips and took a large gulp. The feel of the alcohol burning as it ran down his throat was a sensation that was always satisfying. The bitter aftertaste that was left in his mouth was not something he liked nor hated, but if he had to hold an opinion regarding this he would say that he actually likes it.

He set the half-empty can on the dining table before retrieving his planner and a pen from his bag, which was left on his couch as it usually was. As he did, he heard the sound of something light… a drop of rainwater hitting the glass of the closed windows. It was followed closely by several more before the distinct pattering sound of a downpour drowned out those of the little drops.

How many times had it rained this month? It was only the first few days of June, but yet the rainy season had decided to settle in earlier than usual this year. And from the looks of it, the rain last the whole night, perhaps even until tomorrow afternoon or evening.

Ryuu could only sigh at the thought of having to go out and about when it is pouring. Being a pure Nekomata, he was not fond of water, specifically getting both cold and wet at the same time. And no, wearing his favourite windbreaker does not usually make him feel better when his poor face was still exposed to the cold winds and flying droplets. He was fine with warm baths and hot springs, however, because he loved the heat. It helps to make him feel relaxed.

Gosh, he sounds just like an old man, he chides himself with a small smile.

"Friday, 10.15 am at Studio Z… at Nakano…" he murmured the reminder as he wrote it down under the next day's date.

Looking at the previously-written entry to double-check the timing of the practice session, he closed his planner. He stood to return it to its place in his bag, bringing his can of beer along with him.

It was still too early for him to sleep, so he had thought to pass the time by watching some variety programmes on television. He always thought they were interesting and wanted to participate in them himself, but to maintain TRIGGER's image any offers of that kind would never be accepted.

It may sound like he was complaining, but he believes that he is not in a position to choose his work. To anyone in the entertainment world, any form of work is welcome; since those who do not work do not get paid, and without money, one cannot survive in the modern world. It may sound harsh, but it is the truth. However, that does not mean that Ryuu is in this industry just for the money: he simply enjoys being an entertainer, to bring smiles to the people who watch him.

It is a tough job indeed, but it is all he has to do and he tries to enjoy it. Which he does, of course.

Ryuu finished his beer halfway through the second half of the first programme and proceeded to get another. But just as he had placed the empty can into the sink, the doorbell rang, just once.

For someone to visit him, especially at this hour, was unusual. However, Ryuu was not the least bit surprised, as there was only one person who would visit him at this hour and usually on a cold night like this one.

Before he made his way to open the door, he turned the television off and picked up a dry, clean bath towel from the linen closet right before the _genkan_. And when he did, he spotted the person he had expected to see. That person said nothing at all; he did not even move from where he stood. His hair and clothes were wet, having gotten drenched from the sudden downpour. No, perhaps he only began making his way here after it rained. Ryuu invited him in and wrapped the towel around his head and shoulders.

With his head hung low, he remained completely silent as Ryuu gently dried the water off his hair and face with the soft towel at the _genkan_.

"Can you take off your shoes by yourself?"

He nodded in reply and did as he was told, removing his boots along with his rain-soaked socks. After he did, he stepped into the hallway. Ryuu watched him with sad eyes but did not say anything at all, for words were not something that could comfort him in his current state.

"You can use the shower as usual. I'll go get you a change of clothes." Ryuu turned to leave but was stopped when he was grabbed by the sleeve of his long-sleeved T-shirt.

He looked down at his guest in confusion, for this was something that was a little unexpected.

"... No need." His hushed voice was dry and hoarse as if he had been crying. "There's no need."

"... Tenn?"

Kujou Tenn, his fellow group member and companion, buried his face into Ryuu's side. He wrapped his arms around him, his hands tugging lightly on his T-shirt. "I don't need one."

His smaller frame was trembling slightly, and it was not just from the cold. From the sound of his voice, he was probably going to cry again but was doing his best to keep himself together. Ryuu patted his head gently to comfort him, one arm wrapped around his shoulders to hold him close.

"Gaku… he did something again?" He didn't need to ask to know his answer; there was only one reason why Tenn would come to him.

Tenn's hands gripped his cotton shirt a little tighter. That was the confirmation that made Ryuu's heart sink. But at the same time, it started to pound faster and harder, with a strange sense of excitement and anticipation.

"Ryuu. Warm me up. Comfort me. Make me feel at ease. Embrace me gently. Don't leave me. Please."

"… Of course." He whispered in return, his arm tightening around Tenn's lean frame. "If that is what you wish for."

Tenn finally lifted up his head, revealing reddened eyes looked at Ryuu desperately, crying out for him. No, it was not him that he wanted. At this point, anyone would do, as long as they showed and gave him love and affection. It just happened that Ryuu was the first person that he approached.

Despite knowing this, Ryuu did not mind. As he bent down to kiss him, he banished all unnecessary thoughts from his mind.

How many times had this happened, he had already lost count. It first started a few months after TRIGGER's formation, and since then Tenn had been coming to him like this at night on occasion. Every single time, it would most likely be because of Gaku. To be honest, Ryuu hated this, and the situation that followed, but he cannot deny that it was an opportunity for him. Not just any regular opportunity, but one that was presented to him on a silver platter.

Anyone in his position would think of it that way if it is involving the person they loved.

Yes, Ryuu loved Tenn. Not the kind of platonic love that friends have for one another, but the same way that a man loves a woman... in his case, another man. It was the gentle, romantic love that is pure and unconditional. He was in love with him ever since the first moment they met in that bar in Shibuya when TRIGGER first gathered together about three and a half years ago. And as time passed, his feelings only grew stronger.

When he first laid his eyes on Tenn, he thought that the boy before him was actually an angel who had descended from the heavens. No one could blame Ryuu for thinking that way. With his fair, unblemished skin, clear eyes and soft, slightly-reddish lips he gave the image of a perfect existence that did not belong to this world. Of course, when it came to his personality Tenn was more of a little devil than an angel, but that does not change his feelings for him. Love can make people blind, but Ryuu is willing to accept all of him and that makes him love him even more.

However, the situation for him was nothing but unfair, for the one Tenn loved was Gaku.

That was how it seemed like to Ryuu.

During that first meeting, it was already as clear as day that Gaku and Tenn had already known each other. They had met prior to that day, when and how Ryuu does not know. But despite their usual bickering, it was no doubt that they were closer than anyone would think. Tenn seemed to enjoy teasing Gaku, ticking him off with his snark comments. However, that was his way of hiding his feelings; Tenn was never one who would express them directly. Gaku was probably the same, as he seemed to be annoying Tenn just to get his attention.

Ryuu had considered the possibility that he may be wrong since that was the impression he got at the beginning when they started their activities as a group. However, he was not, and he learnt this in the harshest way possible.

It was during a rehearsal for a live performance. It was meant to be a short session since they were still new then, but as their company's president was a perfectionist everything had to be right. From their song to the dance, to their performance as a whole.

On the day of the performance itself, they had two rounds of rehearsal: one in the morning and one in the afternoon. Their show was due to start in the late evening and preparations have gone well. That left them with a little bit of free time in between planned arrangements, including time to rest and have their meals. Boxed lunches and bottled tea were prepared for them, as well as some snacks for the afternoon.

After the second round of rehearsal, Tenn and Gaku both disappeared somewhere, the former first and the latter several minutes later. Ryuu remained in the changing room to read a magazine he had picked up that morning. When their manager came by to brief them of some last-minute changes he was still the only one there. As the both of them had left their mobile phones behind, he volunteered to search for them. Neither of them would have left the building, so it made sense to search for them backstage first.

The backstage area was large, and that was to be expected of a concert hall the size that was rented for them. There were many little corners that were eerily quiet; those areas were not being used by their crew and it was barely illuminated with no one lurking around. Ryuu though that the silence was almost creepy and would have avoided it completely. However, his sharp ears managed to pick out a strange sound that resembled a person's voice. In almost an instant it sounded like Tenn's, even though it was muffled and rather faint. Of course, he could not be sure, so he silently made his approach towards the sound. As he got closer he could hear Gaku's voice as well, but it sounded a bit breathless.

At this moment a strange feeling tugged at his heart.

"Don't go", he felt like his subconsciousness was warning him, "You wouldn't want to know what is going on there. You'll only be hurt by what you see."

Cold sweat ran down his face, as his heart started to beat faster in fear.

However, his curiosity got the better of him. He felt that he needed to know, even if it were to kill him. He may be afraid of knowing the truth that was realised even before this, but not being sure whether it is really the truth or not made him even more scared.

Ryuu took in a deep breath, steeling his own resolve as he continued his approach. He tried to be as quiet as he can, cancelling traces of his presence being felt like a leopard prowling in the darkness.

But his senses were right: what he had seen was not something that he would have wanted to.

It was dark, but with his excellent vision, he could see clearly enough to make out Gaku leaning against the wall, one arm pressed against the painted plaster to support his weight with the other raised to cover his mouth with his hand. What Ryuu had not wanted to see was Tenn kneeling down between Gaku's legs, the latter's erection in his hands and mouth.

The shock was greater than being knocked down by a car going at full speed. Yes, he had anticipated that they were in that sort of relationship. But seeing them with his own two eyes made everything so much different.

Ryuu took a step back in his disbelief before turning to leave, but as the heel of his shoe made contact with the floor it made a small sound that was barely noticeable. Yet Tenn had noticed it and had looked towards his direction.

That momentary half-lidded gaze burned itself into Ryuu's memory. In his eyes, there was not only lust but a strange feeling of content and warmth. Tenn was doing this to Gaku out of love for him, and it made the younger of the two more than happy to be able to do so.

At that moment, Ryuu knew the reason for his heartache, and for the sour feeling that built up in his throat. The Tenn that loved Gaku was beautiful, much more than just the Tenn that he had fallen in love with.

And upon seeing this it hit him: he wanted this Tenn, much more than for anything else that he could ever desire.

He wanted this Tenn in his arms, to hold him tight and to never let him go. He wanted to steal those full lips and kiss them like no one else ever would, deep and intense, overflowing with a rich passion. He wanted to embrace him tenderly yet roughly, the way lovers do, with Tenn withering beneath him and crying out his name as he ravaged his naked body repeatedly until his scent is mixed in with his. He wanted this Tenn, whose heart belonged to Gaku, all to himself.

To the Ryuu who is kinder than anyone, these impure, dark thoughts that stirred deep within his own consciousness scared him more than anything else.

However, as much as he wanted to banish these thoughts from his mind, fate was in his favour.

During work, both Gaku and Tenn seemed to get along fine. Outside of work, especially off the stage and camera, they were constantly arguing with one another. Small arguments, at the beginning, were common. However, it was not long before they had a big fight.

That time, unfortunately, was during a dance practice session. What they were arguing about, Ryuu does not know, but it was the first time he heard Tenn raise his voice. At that time Ryuu could not do anything but watch helplessly; he could not even muster the courage to intervene. The entire fiasco ended with Gaku storming out of the practice room, leaving the other two behind.

It was the first time Tenn had revealed anything beneath his usual confident exterior. At that time he simply remained where he was standing with his head hung low. His hands were balled tightly into fists, gripping the material of his grey jersey in them. Ryuu could only place his hands on his trembling shoulders to comfort him and to be by his side. However, all was accepted was his physical presence alone.

Ever since Gaku and Tenn clashed more frequently. Ryuu did his best to stop them and was often successful for that moment, but the sparks that had burst into flames between them were still left burning. Since barely anything had been done to quell them all they could do was to wait to be fanned into another blaze, and that was usually a matter of time before it happens.

That was why when Tenn first showed up at his doorstep at night, Ryuu was not been as surprised as he should have been.

In fact, it was almost too similar to how the boy had come to him earlier that night, dripping wet from walking in the sudden downpour. Of course, what they did after that was very much different in the beginning.

"Ryuu, enough of that…"

"Wait, Tenn—"

"I can't. Please, Ryuu. I want you to need me. Hold me. Cherish me. Love me. Be by my side.. I beg this of you. Make me forget everything… all the joy, all the sorrow, all the pain. Everything."

"How exactly do you want me to do that, Tenn?" Lacing their fingers together, Ryuu brought their bodies, bare and exposed, closer together. "Tell me."

Tenn wrapped his arms around Ryuu, holding onto him as if it was only to make himself feel safe and secure. "Make love to me. Make me one with you."

And Ryuu complied; he had no reason to refuse. Also, having Tenn beg like that did nothing to the side of him that kept him sane and logical. If anything, he felt like he was about to be driven wild, his animal instincts urging to take complete control of him. Of course, he was not one who would let this side of him show that easily, at least when he was not completely drunk.

Their relationship… if it can be called one, did not start with this. They only reached this point after a gradual escalation over time.

When Tenn started coming to him, Ryuu only provided him with a place where he can feel comfortable, being by his side in case he needed him. The first form of body contact between them was simply Tenn holding his sleeve or arm, which soon lead to the boy leaning his head against his arm or lap. Then, it seemed that he was simply satisfied with just having someone beside him.

How it went from there, was something that Ryuu did not anticipate.

The kinds of body contact they shared between the both of them started to increase. From the arms, they sound began to touch each other at rather, well, not so appropriate places. These include places like the chest and the neck, but nothing at and beneath the abdomen. They began cuddling too. At that point of time they still had their clothes on of course, but not for long. Tenn's hunger for human warmth soon grew insatiable, and Ryuu found themselves touching each other, skin to skin.

Up until then, Tenn had initiated everything; Ryuu simply went along with what he wanted him to do for him. However, the first kiss they shared was initiated by the latter. It was done in a moment of impulse in his slightly drunken state, but Tenn did not seem to hate it. The fact that they continued to do it willingly, without any prior approval from the other, was a sign of that.

The first time they had done anything sexual was about half a year after their second Black or White challenge, where they had lost to IDOLiSH7. Around that time, Gaku was getting closer to Takanashi Tsumugi, the manager of their rival group. It was not only his own opinion, but it seemed to be that he was pursuing her. By that, Ryuu meant it in a romantic notion. And as it grew more obvious Tenn began to be more spiteful towards Gaku as well; it was probably his way of expressing his jealousy.

That was when Tenn started to come by more frequently. It appears that it takes much less to get him emotionally affected than before. However, Tenn being Tenn would not admit to needing help, instead, he chose to escape whatever he was facing by taking solace in Ryuu's company.

The first night he embraced Tenn in his arms, the boy had come to him in near tears. Upon seeing Ryuu, his mask broke and he began to cry his heart out. He did not know the reason for this until he heard from his younger twin brother, Nanase Riku of IDOLiSH7. Tenn had an important engagement with someone, which Ryuu knows by now was Gaku, and had been looking forward to it despite his usual nonchalant expression. However, he had waited for several hours and yet that person failed to show up. He did not even call or leave a message, and when Tenn tried to contact him the call could not get through. The messages he sent were also ignored, left unread.

Ryuu could understand how the poor boy felt: for a person who has high expectations in almost everything he does and with anyone he meets, such behaviour could be equated to a complete betrayal, and it was not just of his trust alone. Not to mention that it may have been his first time getting stood up for a date, which made this worse for him.

That night it was Tenn who had pushed Ryuu down, tempting him to cross the line that the latter had purposely been avoiding. Once they did, it no longer mattered what happened between them. At least, Ryuu decided that it was best to stop thinking about what would happen.

However, there one matter that kept nagging at the back of his head: Gaku. Knowing that he was the cause of Tenn's suffering, it would have been the wisest choice to talk to the man directly. However, not knowing how Gaku really felt about Tenn made things more complicated than it was supposed to be.

In the beginning, Gaku appeared to be infatuated with Tenn. However, as time passed, this infatuation seemed to dissipate, leaving Ryuu to remain confused as to what exactly are his true feelings actually are. And while it did seem to Ryuu that Gaku was annoying Tenn on purpose, he also seemed to be genuinely irritated with the boy's sarcasm and antics. It was getting increasingly hard to tell if he had any favourable sentiments towards the boy, with the way he was picking fights with him.

What was made obvious was Gaku's increasingly obvious affection and advances towards Takanashi Tsumugi, the manager of their rival group IDOLiSH7. She was a nice girl, yes, but because of the existing relationship between his group's leader and centre that Ryuu cannot help but feel that something was very wrong.

What was worse, however, was the way that he was taking advantage of the entire situation and turning it towards his favour.

But, do not be mistaken, he has no regrets about doing what he did.

However, he cannot shake off the feeling that it just felt so, so wrong. Perhaps it was because he was, as someone has told him, too kind for his own good. Despite that, he felt that there nothing he could do to remedy this situation. While it may not be for the best, it was the only way Ryuu knew how to handle it. It was the only option that he, at this moment, could take. If only he could have a better solution to this entire fiasco, but he cannot come up with one.

But, to be frank, he always thought that it would be nice if he could wake up every morning with the person he loves by his side, just like the ones he gets to experience whenever he stays over at his place. Perhaps this was what made him continue with this.

At the current moment, Tenn was still fast asleep, curled up naked under the blanket next to him. To Ryuu, his sleeping face resembled that of a small child's. It was endearing and very adorable, even more so when he purrs in his sleep whenever Ryuu strokes his hair gently. Such a peaceful sight puts a soft smile on Ryuu's face, and his heart beat a little faster than usual.

As usual, that was succeeded by a twinge of melancholy.

He would have loved to relish in this sight the entire day, but unfortunately, he had to prepare for his day ahead.

He took a quick shower to freshen up before brushing his teeth and shaving off his prickly stubble, followed by preparing breakfast. It was a simple meal of fried eggs and sausages, along with sliced tomatoes and toasted bread. He prepared Tenn's portion too, in case he woke up feeling hungry. Ryuu quickly finished his portion and washed the dishes. After getting dressed and packing everything he needed into his bag it was time to leave for work.

Just as he had put on his shoes the boy emerged from his room wearing one of his T-shirts. The garment was too large on him, draped on his smaller frame like a simple dress. It was hard to tell of he wore anything underneath until he raised his arms high to stretch them; when he did Ryuu caught a glimpse of carnation pink below the black cotton top.

"Something smells good."

"Good morning, Tenn." Are you feeling better, he wanted to ask, but it felt inappropriate to do so. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm." Came the hummed reply as he leant onto Ryuu for a cuddle, his arms around his waist. "You're off to work already?"

"Yup. I got a shoot at Nakano. I'll make it in time for this afternoon's practice. You can stay here as long as you like until then; the spare key is in its usual place so just return it to me later. I also made you breakfast, so just leave the dishes in the sink after you're done. Feel free to use the bath as well if you need one. Do you remember where your spare change of clothes is?"

"In the left side of the top drawer." Tenn narrated. "Sorry for borrowing your shirt without asking."

"It's fine, as long as you leave it in the laundry basket before you go." Ryuu placed a kiss on Tenn's forehead as he turned to leave. "I'll be going."

"Have a safe trip."

It was, no doubt, the best and worst way to start the day. Fortunately, the rest of the day and the entire weekend passed smoothly and peacefully.

Monday came by again, as it usually would. For Ryuu, he only seemed to be getting busier as the days passed. TRIGGER was moving towards the release of a new song, calling for more group practice sessions to prepare for its publicity as well as a live concert scheduled around Tanabata. In addition, he has his own work as an idol, such as a number of photo shoots and interviews that increased ever since the release of the movie which he had acted in as the major antagonist.

"And that's a wrap! Thank you for your hard work, Yuki-san and Tsunashi-san!"

"Thank you for your hard work!"

Today, he had another photoshoot, this time, was with Re:vale's Yuki, who starred as the protagonist of the movie.

"Thank you for your hard work today!" Ryuu echoed, thanking the staff members who were involved in the shoot. "Yuki-san, thank you for your hard work as well."

"Same to you, Ryuu." Yuki smiled, sweeping one long lock of hair from his face and tucking it behind his ear. "Oh, we received the invitation earlier today and have accepted it. We're looking forward to the event."

"Ah, that's good to hear."

That invitation was for a birthday party held to commemorate Tenn's 20th birthday, which was a little more than a month away. It was to be a big event to celebrate not only TRIGGER's centre's first step into adulthood but IDOLiSH7's Nanase Riku's as well. This was to be held at a grand hotel as a collaboration between Yaotome and Takanashi Productions, which have seemingly been on friendly terms for the past year or so despite a certain lingering tension on the former's side.

For this event, the members of both idol groups would be directly involved in the preparations for the event. The cake, sweets and desserts would be provided by fonte chocolat, owned and operated by the parents of IDOLiSH7's Izumi brothers. Both siblings would also be helping out in the kitchen that day as well. As for the food, Ryuu had volunteered himself to be in charge, with Gaku and Oosaka Sougo as his assistants and the team of chefs employed by the hotel to help them. The rest of IDOLiSH7, Rokuya Nagi and Yotsuba Tamaki who were unable to help in the kitchen, were left to help with the décor of the hall. Not trusting the two to get any proper work done on their own, Nikaidou Yamato voted himself the leader of that motley crew.

All these preparations were being carried out in secret, without either of the twins knowing about it. They would be informed when the time comes closer, but this was an event that would be likely to gather quite a bit of media coverage, seeing how popular the two groups are. They may not be on par with the seven-year-old Re:vale, who are still going strong even today, but they are getting closer bit by bit.

Personally, this would be a good time to get things straightened out with Gaku, Ryuu feels. He wants to let Tenn enter adulthood without all the worries and burdens that he has been carrying. However, he was afraid that the opposite may happen, that he may make things worse.

If only he knew how to get things done properly... or at least have the courage to try...

"Ryuu? Is something the matter?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?"

"Yes. I was just asking if you would like to have dinner together. I presume you don't have anything to do after this?"

"Well, I don't, but…"

"It's settled, then. Hurry and get changed; I'll see you in the lobby."

"Wait…" Before Ryuu could say anything Yuki had already begun walking off towards his changing room.

Should he turn him down? There was always the option of sneaking off and leaving without telling him, but it would be incredibly rude of him to do so. Also, he was not one to refuse an invitation from his respected senior.

Well, perhaps it would not hurt to go along with him? Ryuu rarely goes out to eat with anyone other his fellow teammates or his drinking buddies from IDOLiSH7, so this may actually be a good change of pace. For some reason, he feels that he could talk with Yuki about his troubles. He does not expect the man to give him any advice or help him reach a solution, but at the very least he trusts him enough to be able to share his worries with him.

When Ryuu reached the lobby, Yuki was already waiting for him, leaning against a pillar with his smartphone in one hand.

"Ah, you actually decided to come. I thought you would have run away with your tail between your legs." Ryuu could tell that Yuki meant no offence by saying that, but from the look in those snake-like eyes, he could tell that it was not meant as a joke either.

"Since Yuki-san was kind enough to offer, I thought I should take it up."

"Is that so? Well, let's go. Momo's waiting for us at the cafe."

For some reason, he was not surprised to know that Momo would be coming along as well.

Their work today involved yet another interview session for a magazine, which was followed by a photo-shoot for the same article. Before the start of the latter, Yuki had mentioned that Momo had the day off when Ryuu had asked for the presence of his partner. It was rare to see the duo of Re:vale apart from each other; they were almost always seen together and have been known to take their days off together. Even during the filming of the movie, Momo had come down to the studio or the set many times to support his partner, even if it was during breaks in between jobs or just for five to ten minutes. According to Yamato, Momo does this for every job that Yuki takes on without him involved.

During the filming, Ryuu had heard rumours from some of the newbie actresses, both Madararui of course, that Momo and Yuki are married. Although there was a possibility that it may be untrue, the two do have the aura and mannerisms of a married couple. They get along well, too well to the point that people may misinterpret as it for being intimate.

Fortunately, in the Madararui world, same-sex couples are not uncommon so Ryuu would not be the least bit surprised if the rumours were true. At least, after seeing the gold ring that Yuki wore on a thin silver chain when he was off work, there was nothing about their relationship that can surprise him.

The cafe Yuki brought him to was in a small, quiet corner, far from the crowds and the buzz of the city. It was small at first glance, but it had a quaint and peaceful atmosphere that made Ryuu feel relaxed.

Standing behind the counter was a middle-aged man who wore a gentle expression and a warm smile. "Welcome, Yuki-san. It's good to have you here again. That person's already waiting for you in the usual corner."

"Thank you, Owner."

"Please make yourself comfortable. I will come by later to take your order."

"Sure, no problem. Come, Ryuu."

"Ah, right."

After passing the counter and turning left, Ryuu realised that there were more tables than anyone would have thought of at first glance. The ones closer to the back were more secluded, just like the one where Momo was sitting, waiting for them with a glass of what was probably his favourite peach-apple sparkling drink.

"Yo." He raised his hand in greeting. "Thanks for your hard work today."

"Sorry for being late." Yuki offered his partner an apologetic smile as he sat next to him. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Nah. I just got here a while ago. I overslept and left home late."

"Why am I not surprised."

"P-Pardon my intrusion." The way they interact can really make one feel awkward, Ryuu thought to himself as he muttered his greeting and sat down opposite Momo. Unfortunately, the man did not seem to welcome his presence, from the way he was staring at him.

"So? Why is Lil' Ryuu here with us today?"

"Lil' Ryuu…?" It's been ages since anyone called him that, especially since he had grown to the point where the word 'little' was no longer befitting of his height.

"Stop that, Momo. I already told you earlier over the phone, didn't I? Oh, would you quit making that face already; you're not a child."

"Yeah, whatever." Momo leant his head on Yuki's shoulder, lips pouted. His jealousy was as clear as day, and it was directed at Ryuu's direction as if they were sharpened arrows.

Yuki could only sigh as he wrapped his arm around Momo's shoulders affectionately. The latter seemed happy with this, at least for now. "Please don't mind this rude person and just relax, Ryuu. Momo's just acting spoiled, and it's just the three of us here today so you don't have to be so stiff. The owner of this cafe is indebted to our company president so many of our talents come by here often. Normal people can't get it easily either, so you don't have to worry about any rumours getting spread around or secrets getting leaked."

"H-Hah…"

What did Yuki mean by saying that, Ryuu wondered? Was he referring to himself, or was it about Momo? Perhaps he was referring to the both of them? In the first place, why did Yuki ask him to come along with them?

"Have you decided on what you are going order?" The owner had come by with two glasses of water for Yuki and Ryuu since Momo already had been served his.

"I'll take the beef steak ciabatta sandwich! With extra cheese and a side of fries, as usual!"

Yuki could only roll his eyes at Momo's choice; he orders the same thing each time, every time without worrying about his calorie count. "I'll have the caesar salad with roasted chicken. What about you, Ryuu?"

"Ah, I don't really know what I should order…"

"If so, I would suggest you try the fish pie. It also comes with a side of salad but there are only limited servings a day, but it's really good. Isn't it, Owner?"

"Yes. We also happened to get some good and fresh haddock from the fish market today, so I can assure you that you won't be disappointed."

"I'll have that, then."

"No problem. I'll be back with your order soon."

"Thank you."

After the man left them, it became quiet. The silence was stifling, but Ryuu felt that it was inappropriate of him to say anything at that moment. He was beginning to regret agreeing to this.

Yuki seemed to have noticed his troubled train of thought. "Ryuu, is something the matter?"

"I-I'm fine! There's nothing wrong."

"Really?" Momo was the one who replied, looking at Ryuu straight in the eye.

Ryuu instinctively tore his gaze away. Momo was challenging him to reassure himself that he really was fine, that there was nothing bothering him. He was telling Ryuu, to be honest with himself, to be more assertive instead of being so wishy-washy. When he turned his head away he became aware that Yuki was also looking at him, but with a more reassuring expression.

Could it be that Yuki noticed that he had been troubled all this time, and was offering him a place to talk and an ear to listen?

The thought of sharing his problems with someone else never crossed Ryuu's mind; he was brought up having to handle his problems on his own. He was more used to having others rely on him rather than the other way around. One could say that he does not want to burden others with his problems, but conversely, that could also imply that he does not trust others to be able to help him with his problem.

Hence, he asked himself a few questions.

Are Momo and Yuki trustworthy?

He knew his answer in an instant: yes.

Would they be able to help him?

Considering how they have more experience in life compared to him, the answer should be, undoubtedly, yes.

Would he be able to trust them?

Of course, was the answer that came to mind. He does not have a reason not to.

If so, does he trust them?

Now that was a question that he could not find the answer to.

It was strange. He believes that Momo and Yuki can be trusted and that they could perhaps help him find a way out of his predicament. Yet he was reluctant to rely on them, and he does not know why. What exactly was it that was holding him back?

Momo did not look the least pleased with how Ryuu was being indecisive. With a sigh, he bluntly asked, "What are you scared of?"

It was not a question, but rather an answer; the reason behind his reluctance.

But Momo had a point. What was he to be afraid about?

He had already gone so far, to the point that returning to the starting point would be impossible. Also, this was not solely his problem: Tenn and Gaku were involved as well. This involved their group, and despite it being personal matters Ryuu could tell that it could and would eventually influence their work in the future.

The only reason why he was feeling troubled about the situation all along was due to his belief that something about it needed to change. He was merely confused as he did not know how to and that he would cause more complications.

Momo had been right all along. Nothing was fine.

Things need to change, and he had to take the first step. Otherwise, everything else would just remain the same. "Yuki-san, Momo-san. I know it may be imprudent and selfish of me to have the both of you listen to my problems. However, as seniors with more experience in life, I hope that you could hear me out and offer some advice."

Yuki and Momo exchanged a small smile.

"Of course we will." Momo gave Ryuu a grin, finally acting like his usual cheerful self for the first time that evening. "Just speak out whatever's your mind; it'll make you feel a lot better."

"Take your time." Yuki continued. "We got the entire evening ahead of us."

Taking a deep breath, Ryuu began to tell them about his situation. Of course, he tried to avoid mentioning Tenn and Gaku, but even without doing so he was sure that they knew specifically who he was referring to.

Their meal came around the time he had finished, and they continued talking as they ate.

"Well, in this case," Yuki suggested after swallowing a mouth of his salad, "Why don't you try to talk to him?"

As expected, that was the advice that he would be given.

"I did consider that, but I'm not sure if he'll hear me out. I mean, it's not that I consider him to be an unreasonable person, but topics like these are sensitive. I don't want him having any misunderstandings or anything of that sort."

"All the more you should talk to him about it, then!"

"Momo, swallow before you speak."

"Sorry!"

"But Momo does have a point; if it's about something that is hard or awkward to talk about, you would have more of a reason to talk to him about it. I understand that this person is not a stranger to you. If you have known him for as long as you said you had, that would mean that he also knows you for that long. I'm sure things will go over well as long as the both of you as long as you both give each other a chance to understand one another."

The pair gave him other bits of advice, all which Ryuu took in. Indeed, many of the things that had been told to him were options that he had crossed his mind at least once, but had no courage to even consider trying. Their words were a form of reassurance to him, to give him the push that he needs to take that first step forward.

While they were savouring their meal and engaged in the lengthy discussion, the sky had turned dark outside. As Momo had to leave early for work the next day, they decided to leave around mid-evening. Yuki had given Ryuu a lift earlier in his car to the restaurant and had offered him a ride home, but his offer was politely declined. However, the leopard had no intention of returning home at all. The night was still young, and why put off to tomorrow what one could do today?

"Hello? Gaku? It's me.You're done with work for the day, aren't you? If that's the case, I'd like to meet with you, to talk about something important..."


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu has resolved to speak to Gaku about Tenn, only to have the conversation interrupted by the latter. Deciding that the best way to handle the matter was to find Tenn and be honest with him, the two pursue him. On the way, they meet a stranger who look awfully familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm in a slump. I'm still coming up with ideas but it's hard to pen them down into words. 
> 
> Today's upload is something I wrote around last year; was going to finish the entire story before I upload everything so this will be three parts instead of two. 
> 
> I'm not sure what I'm going to do from here on, but I guess I'll try to work on what I left unfinished. It's been bugging me too.
> 
> As usual, enjoy!

Ryuu arrived at the usual bar, the one owned by their company, less than an hour after the call. He had intended to meet him at the place where the three of them first met, but one would be unable to make a reservation for an entire shop in such short notice. Fortunately, the place was empty as usual; he rarely met any other employees or talents from Yaotome Productions there, which was strange after so many years of joining the agency.

Gaku was already waiting for him at one of the tables in the corner, browsing through something on his smartphone. He noticed Ryuu when he glanced up, setting the device on the table as he raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo. Good work today."

"Same to you, thank you for your hard work."

"Even so, it's rare for you to call me out at this late hour. Don't you have a job to complete tomorrow?"

"Just an interview in the late afternoon. If I remember, you're off?"

"Yeah. But it's not like I got any plans other than visiting my grandparents." Gaku paused to glance at his watch. "Where is that brat? It's unusual for him to be late, don't you think?"

Ryuu was troubled at how to react to that statement. Why did Gaku presume that he had invited Tenn when he purposely avoided mentioning him? However, it was understandable as they had never arranged a meeting with each other without the pink haired boy involved. "Oh. He won't be here today."

"What?" Gaku stared hard at him, surprised at what he had just heard.

"Tenn won't be joining us," Ryuu repeated. "I didn't invite him. It'll only be the two of us today."

The liger's furrowed brows told the leopard that the former was mildly annoyed with the situation, which was beyond his current level of comprehension. He seemed like he had something to say, so Ryuu gave him some time to sort out his thoughts.

"You mentioned you had something to talk about," Gaku spoke carefully as if he was treading on a fine line. "It's about Tenn, isn't it?"

As expected of the Yaotome heir, he had already figured out his group mate's intentions. However, the way he had his arms folded across his chest and the sudden stiffness of his shoulders hinted that he was putting up his defences. His discomfort would make him try to avoid the topic, but Ryuu cannot let him escape from this.

He had to settle it, here and now, once and for all.

"Gaku." He began with redirecting his attention back to him. "I'm in love with Tenn."

Well, that was one way to start the conversation.

Choosing to begin with such a direct confession definitely made this conversation turn awkward fast, and Ryuu mildly regretted his choice in approach half a second after the statement left his lips. However, it did its job in setting the topic and stating his stand in the matter.

However, the liger seemed even more unsettled by the news. "That's something you should tell him, not me, right? It's a matter of your personal lives; I have nothing to do with this."

"No, Gaku. this is something that I must tell you. And believe me, you have everything to do with this."

"Why? Because I'm the leader of Trigger and I'm supposed to know that my two group-mates are all lovey-dovey for one another and can't get their hands off each other's asses off-stage?"

"No, that's not the case. You're jumping to conclusions, Gaku. Just listen to what I have to say, okay?"

There were so many retorts in that one line Ryuu felt he should address, such as the assumption that he and Tenn were already an established couple. However, he could tell that Gaku's words were no longer going through his mind before coming out of his mouth. He had no intention to corner him, but that seemed to be how the liger was taking the situation.

"Fine. Speak. I'm listening."

Ryuu heaved a sigh. Since when did talking become such a hard thing to do? "I always thought that I had fallen in love with Tenn the day I met him. I'm sure anyone would, looking as delicate and beautiful as an angel. However, I gave it a long and hard thought about the time we spent together, as comrades and as the members of the same group. I had realised something then, and that was the fact that Tenn had... no, even until now, the only one he ever had eyes for was you, Gaku."

Gaku's eyebrows shot up. He probably did not expect to hear that. It was a reaction Ryuu did not expect to see but was understandable knowing Tenn's personality. "What?"

"The day we first gathered together was probably not the first time you and Tenn met, wasn't it? You referred to him by name even before he could introduce himself. Even though he said 'it is a pleasure to meet you' as if it was the first time he has met you, your face was all it took for me to know that that was not the case. I don't really know what kind of history you two had before the group was formed, but I'm sure it was something important. A-And not to mention, there are times when I spotted the both of you during breaks together doing... well, that..."

"So you did know about it." Gaku's reddened face made it more embarrassing for Ryuu to reveal that he had known about their little 'secret'.

"I did." Ryuu could not help but let out a small, awkward chuckle, hoping that it would relieve the change in atmosphere. "I could pick your scent off him, even if it's faint. That aside, any man would be traumatised just by knowing that the one they loved was... sexually involved, with someone else. That wasn't the case for me. Instead of feeling hurt or angry, it made me realise something even more vital than just me being in love with Tenn. I don't really know it myself, or how it has come to this, but I'll do my best to explain."

Gaku nodded, the queer look on his face hinting his curiosity regarding the matter.

"The thing is... I'm in love with the Tenn who loves you."

Ryuu blurted it out so quickly that he bit his tongue at the end of it, but Gaku had caught every single word.

"What?" His expression could be described as priceless; it was not every day that one would be able to see the Yaotome Gaku look this exasperated. "Whoa, wait. Now that really needs some thorough explaining."

"I was getting to that."

"Sorry. Go on."

"It has been nearly five years since we first met. In the beginning, all I felt I was doing is watch from afar and simply follow along. There was some sort of a space... a distance between me and the both of you that could not be closed. But I was comfortable with that because I felt that I was could not compare myself to you two, that this gap will exist no matter how hard I try to close it. But that was wrong, and the incident from the charity live taught me that. Despite that, I also learnt that there are only some things one can see when they are watching from a distance. Despite the way he speaks and acts, Tenn's feelings are actually pretty easy to figure out once you know him well enough.

"However, what was not clear to me what your feelings were and how you really felt about Tenn. And I'm sure it's the same for him as well. On stage, the two of you do get along, even if it is a pretence for the sake of the group. However, arguments between you and him happen a little too frequently, to the point that I could no longer guess what the true nature of your relationship is. Despite that, I could tell that with each clash, Tenn gets hurt. I think that he didn't intend to argue with you but he doesn't know how to convey his words and opinions in any other way. He always seemed to be afraid of getting too close to people and hurting them. However, ends up hurting himself instead. Most people think that he is strong and impenetrable, but that is just a facade that he wants to show them. Tenn himself believes that he needs to be strong, perhaps due to the way he was brought up. That is usually expected of the oldest child so I can understand how he feels in that aspect, which is why I accepted him when he came to me."

"So... you slept with Tenn?" He certainly skipped many steps in between, but Gaku jumped to the right conclusion.

"It wasn't like that as first! All I did was shelter him in the beginning since he looked like he was searching for a place that could make him feel secure. Everything else came later after that, and Tenn was the one who initiated most of it."

"Heh. So he rejected the advances of the person he supposedly loves but chooses another man instead. That sounds so like him."

"Rejected? What do you—"

"I believe that's about enough for this discussion."

"Tenn?!" Turning his head, he spots the pink-haired boy with a strange expression his face. He looked sullen, yet frustrated and hurt at the same time. "Since when have you been here?"

"Since the beginning. Gaku told me that you had called me out earlier." Ryuu was about to ask why he was present, but he was given his answer before the question even left his lips. "I was puzzled as to why I wasn't told of this gathering so I came down without telling, but now I can tell why."

The pale skin of his bony hands was whiter, balled into fists on both sides of his body. His tense frame was shaking slightly, and he was trying to hold back his tears. It was unpleasant, even unsettling to see Tenn like this, but it hurt more to imagine what Tenn could have been feeling at that moment.

"Tenn, I can explain—"

"Don't bother." Tenn's voice was unusually quiet, but his tone was sharper than the blade of a knife. He took a step back to take his leave. "I thought I could trust you."

"Wait!"

But it was too late; he had already run out of the bar. Ryuu began to give chase, but Gaku stopped him with a firm, "Don't."

He could not believe how the liger was still acting after hearing all of that. Does he really not care about Tenn at all? "Why?"

"That Tenn... you said that he went to you, but in actuality, he hasn't told you anything, has he?"

"How did you know...?"

"I figured as much." Gaku heaved a sigh. "It is as you said, he not as strong as he looks. However, he's annoyingly tight-lipped about himself, despite being an impertinent brat who constantly criticises others."

"All the more we should find him and talk to him... and listen to him talk, as well. If we leave the misunderstanding as it is, it's going to be more difficult to clear it up in the future. You should know that as well."

The liger clicked his tongue at the leopard's persistence. "We both know how stubborn he can be. He's not going to listen to anything you say now, nor will he say anything at all."

"..." How tempted Ryuu was to just deliver a slap across the face of the country's most desired male celebrity, but he knew better than to resort to violence. "Maybe you're right. He won't listen to me. But he'd listen to you."

For a moment he had thought he was able to successfully deter Ryuu from pursuing Tenn but to have it redirected at him was something Gaku had not expected. "Me?"

"Yes. You. Gaku, just what are your true feelings towards Tenn? What do you see him as? What kind of existence is Kujou Tenn to you? Tell me."

"I..." He paused but did not continue. Or rather, he was unable to.

"You don't really know the answer yourself, am I right?" Ryuu could not help but pity Gaku after seeing the debated expression on his face. "That's how it seemed to me."

He gave his group-mate a pat on the shoulder in encouragement. "Come. Let's go find Tenn. You can think as we're on the move."

"I don't have anything to argue against that idea anymore, but do you even know where to start looking for him?"

That hit the nail on the head. "Ah."

Now that it was mentioned, neither of them actually knew where Tenn goes on his off-days. They have heard that he does go for yoga sessions and viewings of performances of many sorts in his spare time, but it was unlikely that he would escape to those places. It would also be unlikely that he would return to the Kujou mansion as well since that would be the first place anyone would consider looking for him. Following his scent was also not an option, as he was capable of hiding it well.

With fairly little leads, it would be hard to find him in a city as big as Tokyo.

However, there was a saying that cats usually seek out a place that they are comfortable at, away from those who care for them. It was usually applicable for cats who are dying, but who knows what Tenn may be thinking or considering at this point in time. Then again, Ryuu knew that he was just being too worried; he knows well enough that the boy was not someone who would do something like that.

If only there was someone who knew him well enough to be able to narrow down the places they could search...

"Oh!" He exclaimed as one name came to mind. He took out his smartphone to look for his number, hoping that he would be able to provide some clues.

His sudden exclamation, however, had surprised Gaku. "What happened?"

"I think I know someone who can tell us where Tenn went." He made the call and it was answered within three rings. "Hello? Riku-kun? It's me, Tsunashi. I hope you don't mind, but I need a favour from you..."

It would have been awkward for Riku to know the entire situation so Ryuu summarised most of the details in his explanation to the younger twin. He seemed to be confused or puzzled regarding the lack of certain information that was provided, but he did not pry into it. However, he had some rather specific guesses where they would be able to find Tenn and had sent the list to the leopard by Rabbit Chat. There was no guarantee that he may be at any of those locations, but both men were grateful for his assistance.

Gaku had come straight from work at a nearby location and did not drive, so they had to travel on foot and public transport to the places the red-haired boy had specified. The majority of them were surprisingly close to their agency, but he could not be found there. The only place that was left on the list was located a few districts away. According to Riku, it was a large park near the Nanase family home, where Tenn had often hidden himself after an argument when they were children. It was neither near nor far but not impossible to travel by foot, considering the time they had wasted by talking and searching other places. It was their last hope.

As they tapped out at the nearest train station, something important came to Ryuu's mind. "Gaku, promise me one thing."

"That will have to depend on what you're asking."

"When we find Tenn, I want you to tell us about your feelings. You're the only one in this situation who hasn't said anything yet. It's okay if you're still unsure, maybe talking about it may help you find out what they are. I don't want any of us to suffer any more than we did."

"But what if we don't find him?"

"We will find Tenn. I'm sure of it."

Ryuu was serious and had truly believed in what he had said. That prompted Gaku to want to return those feelings in earnest as well.

"I understand. I'll talk."

That reply helped to give him a momentary peace of mind. "Thank you."

"What's with that?" Gaku scoffed with a small chuckle. "By the way, which exit are we supposed to take?"

"East, according to the directions from G*ogle Maps."

"Wouldn't the west exit be closer?"

"I'm not sure, I've never been around this part of Tokyo before. Shall I call Riku-kun again?"

"Pardon me, but would you like some help?"

Turning behind and looking down, the two find a young-looking man who had spoken to them. For a moment, Ryuu was confused as to whether he was actually female, with his long hair and small build; not only was he was shorter than Tenn, but also IDOLiSH7's Izumi Mitsuki. However, with his light, pastel pink hair and gentle smile, both Gaku and Ryuu could not help but think that he resembled someone they knew. Despite that, they could not put a name to that particular person.

"Excuse me, but is everything alright?"

The voice of concern made Ryuu realise that he had unintentionally lapsed into a world of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking that you look rather familiar."

"I get that a lot." The man gave a soft laugh. His voice was pleasant to the ear, neither deep nor shrill. "The both of you look like you could be celebrities yourselves, with that height and build. I'm sure you've earned the envy of many others around in your younger years."

"Yeah, no kidding." Gaku scoffed but in mild jest. Ryuu, on the other hand, let out an awkward laugh, hoping that the stranger had not seen through their disguise.

"Oh, yes, You looked like you needed directions, yes? I've lived around here for the past twenty years or so. If you don't mind, I could be of assistance."

"That would be greatly appreciated! We're looking for directions on how to get to the large park near here, but we're not sure which exit to take."

"Oh! That's near where I live. Let's see... many people would use the east exit and the main road, but it would be faster if you take the west exit and take the smaller streets instead. Shall I guide you there?"

"Thank you for your offer, but directions alone would be fine."

"I see. Well, if that's the case, once you leave the west exit, turn right and cross the street towards..."

The instructions that were provided to them were simple and easy to follow, but Ryuu had recorded it down in a note on his smartphone just in case they needed to refer to it later.

"Thank you for your help, err..." He did not ask for his name, Ryuu realised since they did not introduce themselves earlier.

"You can call me by my first name, Misora. I'm not too good with formalities and things tend to get a little complicated when I introduce myself by my family name—" He was interrupted by a sudden beeping sound from his own smartphone. "It's from my husband; we're supposed to meet for a late dinner soon."

"Sorry to have held you up, then. Again, thank you for your help. We'll be going now."

"The pleasure's all mine... oh." He paused as if he had something else to say.

Ryuu noticed this and stopped in his tracks. "Is something the matter?"

"Do look after that boy dearly. He's not very good with words and is not very honest, even to his family, but he's a kind and gentle child who never fails to put himself before others. He tries hard to protect the ones he loves but never lets himself get protected by them in return. He tried to be an adult too fast and had forgotten what it means to be a child. Do spoil him once in a while, if you could."

"How did you...?"

"A certain instinct… I suppose you could call it that?"

At that moment, Ryuu knew the answer to the question that had buzzed in his head when he first laid his eyes on this man.

This person... could it be?

"Hey! Ryuu! Let's get moving!"

"Well, you better get going, or he'll leave without you."

Ryuu nodded, giving the man a deep bow. "Please leave him to me... no, the two of us. We may have hurt him before, but we will love him more than anyone else."

With that the man took his leave, the older man seeing him off with a warm smile on his face. As the larger man had disappeared from sight, his phone rang for the second time. He picked the call up on the second ring.

"Daichi? I'm sorry for not picking up earlier... ah, yes, I'm already at the station. I'm making my way to the diner now. You won't believe who I ran into just a while ago..."

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, yes, Momo and Yuki are already married. But that's a story for another time.


End file.
